Due to limited or constrained movement capability, disabled persons often have difficulty when entering and exiting a vehicle. The difficulty generally occurs due to the level of the vehicle seats. That is, when entering a vehicle, a person generally has to transition from a standing position outside the vehicle to a seated position inside the vehicle. This transition generally involves squatting down and then rotating on a vehicle seat, which are often difficult maneuvers for disabled persons. Oppositely, when exiting a vehicle, a person generally has to transition from a seated position inside the vehicle to a standing position outside the vehicle. This transition generally involves rotating on a vehicle seat and then rising up to a standing position, which are often difficult maneuvers for disabled persons.
Due to the aforementioned difficulties when entering and exiting a vehicle, disabled persons often need assistance when entering and exiting a vehicle. However, oftentimes there is no one available to assist a disabled person enter and/or exit a vehicle. Also, disabled persons would generally prefer not to require assistance when entering and exiting a vehicle.
Thus, in view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for assisting disabled persons when entering and exiting a vehicle.